Omega Weapons
CZN-M22 This firearm was used as the basic rifle of Omega forces. It fires a high energy penetrating 6.9 x25mm round capable of piercing through 1 inch steel plate. The CZN-M22 rounds ignore 10 points of hardness but have a drawback. On a attack roll of a natural 1 the barrel of the weapon overheats and gains the broken condition for 1d4 rounds. It was common for Omega soldiers to carry an extra barrel around with them in case their current one warped due to overheating. The weapon has a very high rate of fire, when firing with Burst Fire or Automatic fire the weapon deals +1 additional damage die but uses double the normal amount of bullets. Seburo C-26 This firearm was used by commando forces of Omega. It fires a high energy explosive tipped 6.2 x 30mm round. Its rounds ignore 10 points of hardness as well but also suffer a drawback. Reloading the box magize for the weapon is cumbersome requiring a full round action to reload. The weapon has a very high rate of fire, when firing with Burst Fire or Automatic fire the weapon deals +1 additional damage die but uses double the normal amount of bullets. C-90R This submachine gun used primarily by Omega's peacekeeping forces fires high velocity 6mm necked penetrating rounds. It uses a half drum box magazine that reloads bullpup style. The C-90R is always a masterwork weapon and usually comes with a laser sight attached. The rounds are very powerful, ignoring 15 points of hardness, they also will go through targets in a straight line if the attack is enough to destroy it, these secondary attacks are made at a -2 cumulative penatly until something stops it, up to one full range increment. The weapon features a fast firing burst mode that fires 10 rounds at a single target increasing the damage to 8d6 but is prone to jamming, on an attack roll of a natural 1-3 the weapon jams and gains the broken condition and can't be fired again until the jam is cleared, taking a full round action. Seburo E9 This machine pistol fires 6mm high velocity rounds. It features a 3 round burst fire mode and its round penetrate 15 points of hardness. It is the handgun pictured above. Kovis Patern Plasma Rifle The most commonly used plasma weaponry in the Omega fleet. While most Omega soldiers favored balistic projectiles, some individuals were assigned plasma weaponry for its extremely strong stopping power. This weapon was specifically designed to punch through armors resistant to plasma, but while the Omega Kovis class plasma weaponry was stronger than the standard, Imperial, and Eldathi cousins, it came with an extreme drawback. If not properly kept up with, the gun could overheat and potentially kill its user. Starting on the second attack made with the weapon, a misfire can occur. On a natural 1, the gun overheats and cannot be fired in the subsiquent round as it cools automatically. The wielder takes 8d12 plasma damage from the overheat as well. With each attack after the second, this chance increases by 1. On the 3rd attack the weapon misfires on a roll of 1-2, on the 4th attack this increases to 1-3, and so on until it misfires, resetting the count. The weapon can be manually cooled as a move action by venting it. Kovis Patern Plasma Cannon This cannon is the standard heavy plasma weapon for Omega forces. Much like the plasma rifle, this plasma cannon is designed to be overcharged so it can more easily punch through plasma resistant material. Also, like the plasma rifle, if not properly kept up with, the gun could overheat and potentially kill its user. Starting on the second attack made with the weapon, a misfire can occur. On a natural 1, the gun overheats and cannot be fired in the subsiquent round as it cools automatically. The wielder takes 8d12 plasma damage from the overheat as well. With each attack after the second, this chance increases by 1. On the 3rd attack the weapon misfires on a roll of 1-2, on the 4th attack this increases to 1-3, and so on until it misfires, resetting the count. The weapon can be manually cooled as a full round action by venting it. '''Explosives'''